Letter to Vampire
by Liam Verre
Summary: Rosario vampire fanfic. I will take constructive criticism. thanks please r&r.


I do not own R+V

-Prologue: Letters-

Moka had just arived at her dorm room when she saw a certian very annoying red head leap at her and tackle her in a hug.

"Onee-san" she said." You got a letter."

"Thank you Kokoa" Moka replied as she patted her little sister on the head," You didn't read it did you? "

"No. But I think its a love letter" she retorted as Moka raised an eyebrow "It's pink, what else could it be..."

Moka chuckled as she walked off to her room and sat down, opening the letter. She soon realized that it was a poem, and took a breath before she started reading 'Why me...I've been getting these every day for a week now.' She began to read:

-Verre-

While I wandered wherever worthy,

Sunshine gleaming in the night,

When I was whatever weary,

sparkling aura of the light,

Lessons to be learned in the glimpse of flashing fright,

teaching of the music of the might in which forever drifts,

All the loving and loathing that all things express.

She folded the note and sat back and thought about all the other ones 'Why is this one pink, the others were orange? And what happened to the lovie-dovie shit that the other ones said at the end... Well, either I got a replacement fanboy or the other one stepped up his poetry a ton' At this she smiled, She knew all the boys at this school, minus Tsukune, fanboyed about her,and even he did that sometimes, mainly after she had beaten the lights out of the latest person who wanted to kill him.'I guess he has the right to do that though.' She thought. Sighing as she looked down at the chain at which her rosary almost always hung, and resenting the fact the she had to do this, went to put it back on. She had walked Tsukune back to his dorms to protect him and had not yet put on her rosary. She took it if the bed where she had dropped it to read the letter and went to seal her powers. At that moment an icicle whistled by her head and stuck into the wall, another orange letter at it's tip. She walked over and extracted the icicle from the wall and let the letter fall to the ground. Walking over to the window she slung the icicle back at Mizore she dodged it and smiled, saying " There's three more, do you want them?" Moka nodded as Mizore sent another letter-cicle at her. After a minute she sat back down on her bed, making sure to close the window she scanned the letters,noticing that only one was pink she threw away the others and sat down to read :

-Verre-

A trickle,

Then a stream,

A source,

Then a flood.

Comes pouring out,

Life itself,

Centuries old,

Dark and cold,

Amber

Moka began looking forward to these poems and would even receive some during the day in classes. She began to want to get to her dorm to find out what her own personal wellspring of fictional fantasticness would bring her today. As she walked from her dorms to her first class she thought to herself ' I wonder what Verre is, is it his/her name or does it have some hidden meaning' before going into her homeroom she caught Yukari outside and asked her the question "Hey Yukari. Do you know what Verre means?

"It means Alone in latin" the witch replied and walked off. Moka, having her question answered , stepped inside her homeroom and took her seat as the bell rang. She handed Tsukune a letter that she had received last night and asked him "Tsukune, do you know anyone who would write me a poem like this one every single day?" "No," he replied as he scanned the poem :

-Verre-

A sparkling sprite,

Glimmer in the night,

Vivid creeks and groves of trees,

Villages and swarms of bees,

This masterful work of art,

I don't even know where to start.

The day didn't last long and as Moka walked back to her dorms she was stopped by Tsukune. She raised an eyebrow as he held out an pink envelope and said " Its addressed to Inner moka" he said " it was delivered to me in my last class with a request to give it to her- Uh... you"

"Well then, why don't you give it to her then" Moka said, walking forward and presenting Tsukune with her rosary. He pulled it off and handed it, along with the rosary to Ura, Moka's inner side. She opened the letter and began to read:

-Verre-

Beautiful and soothing,

Does the moon shine down,

Without fading or heeding the incoming day,

And even though the sun will rise,

The moon will never set.

And who will ever challenge it,

Who sees the light of day,

Will lay down, stone cold dead,

Amongst the straw and hay.

Seeing Moka's eyes widen and fiddle with her hair at this he smiled and thought to himself 'If only she could look like that on purpose, but then again, all the guys in a 10 mile radius would cream there jeans'. Meanwhile Moka was thinking 'Is this about me?' before she was inturpeted by Tsukune inquiring "What does it say?" She handed him the letter and he read over it. "It's written to you about to you..." he said flipping it over " Or not." As he read what the back said:

Artemis, the Moon God

He handed it back to her and watched her face. He felt empathy for her as he moved in closer to her and asked " you've really grown to like this guy haven't you?" she just sighed in response as she went to reattach her rosary. She fell backwards into his arms and stood up a minute later after asking for a bit of blood to give her the strength to stand. Tsukune walked her to her dorm and about half way there she fell asleep in Tsukune's arms, apparently his blood made her drowsy, 'The way you are after a good meal' she had told him once. His face felt flushed when he reached the girls dorm with a sleeping Moka picked up bridal style. He carried all the way to her room after finding the door key. He let her down slowly and leaned her against the wall as not to wake her. He opened the door and picked her back up, walking in to her room he stopped before he laid her on the thought back to the last time he had carried either of the Mokas like this.

-Flashback—

He was standing on the roof holding a slightly burnt Ura against his chest, she had injected him with her vampire blood to save him from dieing. She flicked him in the forehead saying" Sleepyhead." He blushed

-End Flashback-

He set her down on her bed and kissed her on the cheek before turning to leave. "I'll write you another poem tomorrow, Moka-chan" he said as his love stirred in her bed smiling at what she had just heard.


End file.
